The Great Norn Alemoot
Overview Summary #Speak with Olrun/Olaf and arrange travel to the Alemoot. #Speak with Sif to join the next round of games. #Drink from each ale barrel. #Move 3 kegs from the pile to the keg stand. #Drink from each barrel. #Run the slalom. You must pass each flag on the far side or you will be disqualified. #Drink from each ale barrel. #Herd 3 pigs into one of the pens. #See Olrun Olafdottir/Olaf Olafson for your reward. Obtained from : Olrun Olafdottir in Varajar Fells : Olaf Olafson in Olafstead Requirements :A Gate Too Far Reward :*15,000 XP :*100 Norn reputation points :*Skills :: Feel No Pain Dialogue : Male characters :"What are you doing here, little man? With a girlie guts like yours, you'd pass out after two kegs. You're what I'd call a "two ale quail". What am I talking about? The '''Great Norn Alemoot' is what! Test your skills... and your tolerance... in the time-honored tradition of competing under the influence. My father is four-time champion; I'm headed there myself to try for the crown. Best me and you earn the right to hang with the real largebellies. Are you big enough, tiny?"'' ::Accept: "Big enough to outdrink you." ::Reject: "I'll come back when I'm man enough." : Female characters :"What are you doing here, small fry? Come back when you're old enough to drink. What am I talking about? The '''Great Norn Alemoot' is what! Test your skills... and your tolerance... in the time-honored tradition of competing under the influence. As four-time champion, I'm headed there myself to defend my crown. Best me and you earn your right to party with the boys. Are you big enough, tiny?"'' ::Accept: "So big that I'll win the Alemoot, tough guy." ::'Reject': ''"Ale guts aren't my idea of attractive." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Olrun Olafdottir/Olaf Olafson) :"I can only bring one human to the Alemoot. You will be separated from your party. Are you ready?"'' ::Accept: "Let's go." ::Reject: "Not now." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Sif Shadowhunter) : "Our ale is the thickest, finest and most potent in all of Tyria. It'll cover you in chest hair! Your flimsy human liver will probably burst into flames, but don't say I didn't warn you. Since you insist on proving yourself, I'll let you make your own mistakes." ::Accept: "Bring it on." ::Reject: "I'm outta here." : "Our ale is the thickest, finest and most potent in all of Tyria. Guaranteed to make your voice drop an octave. Your flimsy human liver will probably melt, but don't say I didn't warn you. Since you insist on proving yourself, I'll let you make your own mistakes." ::Accept: "I'll drink you under the table." ::Reject: "On second thought, I value my health." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Sif Shadowhunter: "Go! Go! Go!" Reward Dialogue : Male characters :"By the gods! You have a stomach of iron, intestines of rubber, and a liver of steel! And that jutting chin reminds me of the mountain crags above my home. Good sport, my friend! Perhaps you're not the useless runt you appear! Next time I'll plan an even more robust challenge...." : Female characters :"By the gods! You have a stomach of iron, intestines of rubber, and a liver of steel! Perhaps you're the not spindly waif you appear! Next time I'll plan an even more robust challenge..." Followup : Bear Club for Men : Bear Club for Women Walkthrough While you're not told directly what to do, your Quest Log will indicate your objectives. Holding down Alt to keep the points of interest highlighted makes this much easier. When carrying the kegs you do not need to target the stand after picking up a keg. The keg will automatically drop from you when you get close enough to the stand. The slalom flags are very sensitive. Even after you have passed one, if you stumble back onto the wrong side of it, you will be disqualified. Fortunately, there is no entry fee and no penalty for failure, so you can try repeatedly. A good running start should leave you around a minute to herd the pigs. The pigs run away in the opposite direction you approach and when you touch them from. If they run into the outer wall of the pen towards the pen's opening they will usually walk into the opening. Depending on the precise spawn and drift patterns of the pigs, this will occasionally be more than enough. It's not unusual for one or even two pigs to wander into the pen on their own while you're in the event, and these pigs do count. Notes *Speed buffs are incredibly useful. *Shadow Steps that target an ally can be used to shorten the time it takes to run to the ale kegs. *Having keys assigned to "Target Next Item" and "Target Previous Item" is very helpful during the keg-moving portion and for drinking from the barrels efficiently. *Disabling Post Process Effects in the Options menu removes the drunken visual effect, making this quest much easier, but defeats the fun challenge of the quest. *Time spent while drunk due to the Barrels of Ale does not contribute towards the Drunkard title track. *The "flags" have an arm on them on one side, and not on the other. Go on the side of that arm. NOT on the far side from Sif Shadowhunter. *Some of the Festive Norn surrounding the area provide services. All services but a Dye trader and a Rare Materials trader are included. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points